


Seeking Comfort

by tennie



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Platonic Relationships, just a tiny bit of hurt nothing too bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 23:19:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17755403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tennie/pseuds/tennie
Summary: Johnny is always there for Donghyuck.





	Seeking Comfort

Donghyck stayed late after the dance practice had ended. He had nowhere to be since everyone had made plans with each other to go out or to just stay in the dorm and do something fun. He felt left out so he was trying to work through his feelings by practicing. 

After a few more hours, deciding that it was enough, Donghyuck picked up his things and left the building. It wasn't too late so he put on his headphones and slowly walked home enjoying his new favorite artist‘s calming voice .

Arriving at the dorm, Donghyuck went up the stairs and went straight into the bathroom. He undressed sluggishly, exhaustion taking over after a long day of schedules and perfecting their choreography late into the evening, and got under the hot stream. Good thing they have an off day tomorrow.

After taking a long hot shower he dressed in his sleep shirt and shorts that he left there this morning. He went into the living room and found Johnny sitting on the couch and watching some TV show he didn't recognize. He plopped down next to him, bouncing a little on the soft cushions, and put his head on the older‘s shoulder. Johnny instantly wrapped his arm around Hyuck and the boy snuggled closer.

"You did really good today, but don't overwork yourself, okay? You already danced perfectly during the practice, why did you stay after? I‘m gonna look like a fool dancing next to you.“ 

Hyuck's shoulders shook with silent laughter but he was too tired to reply. He settled more comfortably in Johnny‘s grasp and let his eyes fall shut and himself relax while his friend worked his fingers through his hair.

-

Donghyuck suddenly jerked awake and turned his head looking at his surroundings.

"Hey, tiny. Maybe you should go to bed, you‘ll be more comfortable.“ 

He was now lying in Johnny‘s lap, his fingers still haven't left Donghyuck‘s soft hair. It was relaxing to both of them. 

"Don‘t wanna.“ The boy smooshed his face into Johnny‘s thigh refusing to leave. But he was right, his not so comfortable position was starting to hurt his back a little and Johnny was probably tired too. He sighed defeatedly, "I‘ll go.“

-

"Hyung, can I sleep in your bed? Just until Mark gets out of my room. He‘s playing games with Jaehyun and they‘re being loud.“

"Sure thing,“ said Johnny and gave the younger boy a warm smile. He watched him go into Johnny‘s room and was about to turn around when Donghyuck abruptly came to a stop, his slippers quietly squeaking against the floor.

"Could you...can...“ Donghyuck started saying. "Maybe you could...“ 

"What is it?“ Asked Johnny. It wasn't usual of Donghyuck to be very shy.

"Oh, nothing, nevermind.“ Hyuck started to turn away, head ducked down and his hands pawing at the hem of his sleep shirt. Donghyuck glanced at the older boy one more time and went into the room. He wanted to ask Johnny to come to bed too but he didn't want to be seen as a clingy child. No more than everyone thought he was. Although, Johnny never denied anything Hyuck asked for and wasn't bothered by his need for physical affection, but he was to embarrassed to ask this time.

About ten minutes passed and Johnny gave up on mindlessly scrolling through social media on his phone and went to his room to grab a book he‘s been meaning to finish reading. He opened the door quietly but it seemed to wake up Donghyuck as he turned his head to look who came in through the door.

"Sorry, I didn‘t mean to wake you up. Just getting my book.“ 

"I can‘t sleep,“ sniffled Hyuck, '' I‘m so tired but I just can‘t. And I‘m-I‘m sad a bit. I don‘t know.“

"Oh, no. Why is that, Ducky? Did something happened earlier? Did someone upset you? Who hurt my Hyuckie?“ Johnny was sitting down on the bed next to curled up Donghyuck and putting his large hand on Donghyuck‘s shoulder hoping it will somewhat comfort him. Hyuck smiled at the nicknames and how protective Johnny was. He could always trust Johnny with his thoughts and problems, knowing the older will always try his best to help him and hear him out. He would never make fun of him or not take him seriously.

"Everyone had plans after practice and I wasn‘t invited anywhere and...yeah. I guess I just got lonely? It‘s fine. I‘m overreacting. “ Hyuck curled into himself and Johnny‘s hand stopped rubbing circles on Hyuck‘s back. After the practice ended he didn‘t even think to check up on their youngest member to make sure he was okay. He noticed his mood was off but brushed it off as tiredness. He felt guilt wash over him.

"I‘m so sorry, Hyuckie. I thought you seemed kinda off, I should‘ve asked.“

"It‘s okay, hyung, you‘re here now, I‘m feeling much better.“ Donghyuck smiled.

"Want me to sleep with you?“

"Yes, please.“ 

"Scoot.“ Johnny lifted up the comforter and got behind Donghyuck, throwing his arm on Donghyuck‘s middle and putting his hand on his shoulder. „You can sleep here for the night if you want. It‘s already late.“ 

"Thanks, Johnny.“ Hyuck sighed contentedly, the warmth radiating from Johnny‘s body making him more relaxed immediately. He reached out and put his hand over Johnny‘s but he suddenly pulled his hand away.

"Ah, your hand is cold!“ The other exclaimed.

"S-sorry.“

"It‘s okay, don‘t worry. Want me to hold your hand?“ Donghyuck didn't answer but he reached out for Johnny‘s hand. Johnny kissed Hyuck‘s knuckles before pressing his palm over the other‘s smaller hand and lacing their fingers together.

"Sleep now, baby, you‘ll feel better in the morning. I‘ll make you your favorite breakfast and then we can go out if you want. What do you say?“ 

"Sounds great. Thank you, hyung. Goodnight.“

"Goodnight.“

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> I'm not a native speaker so sorry if this reads awkward. Please point out any mistakes you find.
> 
> I love their relationship, it makes me so happy seeing them interacting and being cute with each other. I miss Hyuckie so much, hope he gets well soon!


End file.
